


Brewed Awakening

by eloquenthale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, Sterek Secret Santa, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenthale/pseuds/eloquenthale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a problem with his downstairs neighbor.</p>
<p>Stiles has a problem with his landlord. </p>
<p>Laura knows everything. </p>
<p>And everyone seems to enjoy a good cup of coffee and a smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brewed Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr user derektit for the 2015 Sterek Secret Santa. 
> 
> The idea kinda sprang from this post:  
> eloquenthale.tumblr.com/post/131794706965/theinturnetexplorer-well-that-neighbor-feud 
> 
> It's my longest fic yet and I'm very happy about it. 
> 
> I loved writing this and I love writing things for people so if you have any suggestions please feel free to come ask me on tumblr. My url is the same as my username on here. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! 
> 
> Enjoy!

            This has been happening for six months.

            Derek wakes up at least two times a week to a now familiar smell of stale weed and frustration lingering in from his front room into his bedroom. He can’t help the angry groan that comes out of him as he rubs his eyes open and huffs. He throws his comforter off and climbs out of bed. He stretches as he pads his way through the hallway, past the living room and kitchen, and into the front mudroom where he finds exactly what he knew he would. Derek picks up the note and unfolds it to find a picture of an admittedly decently drawn cartoon wolf scowling at him. Under the angry wolf is the typical scrawl that he knows will only be laden with insults. He’s aggravated before he even reads it.

**Dear Sourwolf,**

            “Creative,” Derek sneers under his breath.

**Your incredibly loud animals kept me up YET AGAIN. You really need to let them out more so they stop running around and barking at each other, though I’m sure that’s how you prefer them, angry and cooped up. Just like you. Do yourself a favor and let them run around in the woods for a bit. Who knows! They might even run away and you won’t have to deal with the responsibilities of having animals you can’t take care of anymore.**

**Do them a favor and let them run free.**

**Sleepy and Pissed Off,**

**24B**

            He growls as the note crumples in his hands. He sighs after rereading it and chucking it on the table near the front door. He knows Laura will want to read it and to be honest that is what bugs him the most. Derek would’ve kicked 24B out in July when the notes started, but sadly being aggravated with another tenant (even if he is the landlord) is not grounds for eviction. Besides, Laura wouldn’t let him evict this kid in a million years even if she only owns a third of the building. Derek owns the other two thirds after Cora gifted her share to him after she left to go to school in London, but Laura is the people person. She is the one who deals with angry tenants apart from this one. He (and Derek is positive it’s a boy even if the name on the lease agreement is completely unreadable) only ever writes notes addressed to Derek. Which Laura finds hilarious, but Derek doesn’t really understand why. He knows he should never have replied to the first one, but something about this kid’s willingness to put all the blame on him really pisses him off.

            He walks back to his room to start getting ready for the day, but of course he’s distracted, just like he is every time he receives a new note, by what he should say in response. He knows he’ll make a comment about 24B’s habit of smoking weed almost every night even though Laura smokes a certain species of wolfsbane almost every night herself to help with her anxiety and the occasional flashbacks from the fire that almost killed their entire family. Everyone is okay now, but Laura still has nightmares, as do most of the Hales even though they never talk about it. But she has her reasons for doing it. Derek’s almost positive 24B is just some stoner kid who has no respect for anyone that disturbs his high. Derek hates him. He really fucking hates him.

            When he’s finished getting ready, Derek grabs the note and his keys and locks up before heading to the Camaro and peeling out of the parking lot. He drives to the other business investment he shares with his sisters, F’coffee. Cora had picked the name. Derek and Laura thought it was too clever not to use despite their mother’s plea to choose something a little less rude. When he pulls up he’s a little disappointed not to see the red bike he looks for every day locked up in the bike rack. He walks in feeling even grumpier and it must show since he’s greeted with:

            “Cheer up buttercup, your man candy was just here. Looked fine as hell today too.” Erica smirks as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

            Derek growls as he steps up to the counter. “Will you shut up. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            A laugh comes as the side door to the back room swings open. “Everyone knows what she’s talking about, Derek. You only want to believe that no one sees the way you both look at each other.” Laura smiles as she starts making his usual gingerbread latte. It’s two weeks till Christmas and Derek likes to indulge when it comes to the holiday he hates the least.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He’s blushing and he hates himself for it. He decides to change the subject by pulling out the note from his jacket pocket and lightly slamming it on the counter as Laura slides him his drink.

            “Oh! Another love note I see.” Laura grabs it as Erica rushes to her side to read over her shoulder.

            “This kid really has you pegged, Der.” Erica busts out laughing as she walks away to tend to the cars in the drive thru. Derek huffs in her direction when he notices Boyd behind the bar making drinks. He gives his friend a nod that is returned the best it can be as Boyd tries not to spill hot milk all over himself.

            Derek doesn’t notice that Laura has walked around the counter to stand next to him until she’s grabbing his free hand and pulling him over to their usual table. “Go on. Out with it. Tell me how he got under your skin this time.” She sounds almost bored asking, but Derek knows she is genuinely interested. They sit down in two mismatched chairs, both covered in warn leather and sunken in a little.

            “It’s all there in the note. I’m ‘angry and cooped up’ according to some little stoner brat that lives downstairs. It makes me seem so…” He trails off feeling hurt but mostly angry that he lets this guy get to him.

            “Pathetic,” Laura supplies. She’s always been blunt in a way that gives him the truth even if it can sound a little cruel.

            He just nods instead of responding because admitting it out loud will only serve to make him feel even worse about himself and Derek really doesn’t need any help in that department.

            “You’re not entirely pathetic… and besides you’re going to get out of the house next week for our annual Christmas party right?” She gets this huge grin on her face as Derek scowls and slumps deeper into his chair. “Oh come on, Sourwolf!” she says mockingly. “I’ll even invite Stiles.”

            Derek perks up at the name of his… acquaintance (that’s all he is or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself).

            “He’s been quite the regular here for the last six months or so. Besides, I don’t think he has any plans for Christmas, or at least he hinted at having no plans this morning.” She gives him a little smirk.

            His sister and their friends will honestly never let him live down his crush. He sighs and stands. “Maybe you should invite him then.”

            “Or maybe you should. I’m sure you’ll see him before I do.” She winks at him before standing up to head back to work. “Also,” she walks back over to him and whispers, “sorry about last night. We all got a little too excited when we shifted and Erica… well she is so mouthy even in full shift.” Laura gives him a sad kind of smile before walking away.

            Their annual Christmas party usually consists of the staff and their families and the regulars and their families all squished together in F’coffee getting drunk and eating all the delicious food Derek’s family cooks for the occasion. It’s about the only tradition Derek enjoys because he usually sits off in the corner and watches as the regulars get sloppy enough that they tend to reveal a different personality that Derek hasn’t had the chance to witness in the shop.

            Derek is not sure he would want to see Stiles in that kind of setting. Besides he’s almost positive Stiles would bring this ‘Scott’ guy he always mentions, and then Derek would have to deal with seeing them get drunk and cozy together… He shakes his head as he walks out of the shop and into the cold winter air to head back home to continue working on the next book in the series he had started getting published about two years ago. It’s not the biggest of hits, but it’s what he loves to do even if it leaves him ‘cooped up’ most days. He growls to himself as he makes a mental note to respond to 24B before sitting down to write.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________            

            Stiles hates days like today.

            He woke up extra early this morning because Scott had called him begging him to come over and help set up a surprise he had bought for Isaac. Scott and Isaac have been together for an eternity or maybe only a year, but either way it felt longer for Stiles who had to deal with their ‘will they, won’t they’ back and forth bullshit for the two years prior to this one. But it’s Scott. They have been friends practically since birth so of course Stiles falls out of bed, literally, to help Scott. Even if he was kept up the night before by his fucking neighbor’s rude dogs. His usual weed induced sleep just wouldn’t come with the sounds of claws scraping the floor and barking growls being exchanged, so Stiles was forced to meet his old friends once again: Insomnia and Paranoia.

            He had decided it was time for another note while he was falling asleep at his sink trying to brush his teeth. His upstairs neighbor has had no respect to silence his animals from the start so in return Stiles had not developed any respect for the guy living above him, even if he was one of the landlords. Stiles had started the notes as a way to get his point across passive aggressively, but they turned into actual aggression after the first one was replied to with a very angry letter that basically said, “I own the building and I’ll do what I please so fuck off.” It’s been war ever since. He’s learned that his apparent ‘weed usage,’ as a few of the last notes have read, gets under this guy’s skin, which Stiles is all for smoking more since it helps him sleep and avoid flashbacks of his mother when she started to decline in health.

            Stiles sat down at his desk after wiping toothpaste off of his face and drew an angry-looking wolf. He imagined this is exactly what this guy’s face looks like. Part animal, part asshole. When he’d finished the grumpy wolf he laid into the guy about being a fucking hermit who should really take his dogs outside so they won’t keep people up at night, and how they might even run away so this douche won’t have to deal with them anymore. He almost felt bad about suggesting letting the dogs free, but Stiles thinks they’d probably do better out in the woods fending for themselves rather than staying with a dude that does nothing but keep them locked up all day.

            After he finished the note, he threw on a semi-clean pair of jeans and a hoodie. He grabbed a beanie to cover his incredibly fucked up hair from his rough night of ‘sleep,’ if it could even be called that, and headed downstairs to get his bike out of storage closet he used to hide his shit in. Neither of the landlords know about it but Stiles really doesn’t care since no one has complained and it saves him a trip from lugging the thing up to his apartment on the days when he doesn’t need his Jeep. He had taken up biking to burn off some of his extra energy during the day. It helps him sleep a little easier, but not as much as the weed does. He pulled his bike out and set off to Scott’s where he had to help his best friend put together some kind of… wine rack? Stiles wasn’t sure and honestly didn’t care because to him it was just the kind of pretentious gift Isaac would love. After his struggle with Scott and directions that had to be in Swedish or something, Stiles had started to feel even more exhausted than he usually did on nights when he didn’t get much sleep. So he had decided to pay a visit to his favorite coffee shop.

            He was a little gutted… okay a whole lot of gutted to walk in and not see Derek sitting in his usual creeper corner. It must have shown too since Erica had given him a sad sort of smile when he walked up to the counter.

            “The usual,” he said to her and man he sounded pathetic.

            Erica looked pained as she typed in his order. “Man, are you two ever going to get your heads out of your asses? You look like someone just told you you had two weeks to live and it’s all over the grumpy asshole you can’t even admit you’re head over heels for.”

            Stiles felt his face turn beet red and he really didn’t understand why he continued to come here when the entire staff and most of the regular patrons were all invested in his stupid crush on one of the owners.

            “Shut up. He’s not that grumpy… not to me at least.” He moved down the bar to wait for his drink and Boyd just shook his head.

            “Exactly,” is all he said as he slid Stiles his black coffee with two sugars across the hole in the partition.

            “EXACTLY!” Erica shouted as she rolled her eyes. “He likes you. So make a fucking move.” She put the headset on to start her shift in the drive thru and decidedly turned her back on Stiles’ embarrassed state as he stood there, mouth slightly ajar and coffee cup burning a hole through his hand.

            He couldn’t take anymore abuse after that so he left after waving to Boyd and headed to the one place in town where he could ignore the emotional abuse and bring himself a little physical abuse, his dad’s. Ever since Stiles had moved out he had been going home at least once a week to help with yard work and grocery shopping for his dad since he is always too busy at the station to buy the right kind of food or keep the yard from outgrowing itself.

            He had stayed late at his dad’s to make dinner and make sure his dad got food that wouldn’t send him back to the doctor with another heart issue. By the time he got home and shoved his bike into the storage closet, Stiles was more than ready to light up a joint to help with the ache from the work and quiet his mind, so much so he almost missed the note lying on his floor as he walked into his apartment. He groaned loudly, hoping the guy above him would hear before picking it up and reading it.

**Dear Pothead,**

            “Wooow, how very original,” he scoffs, almost tempted to stop reading.

**Keep your shitty and unwanted opinions to yourself. My dogs are perfectly fine and my job requires me to work from home. So shut the hell up. You are the one who should leave more often. Do you even have a job because of all the weed you smoke? I’d be surprised if anyone has decided to keep someone like you around. You’re lucky enough to still have a place to live. I’m done with this back and forth. Leave me alone.**

**Your Landlord,**

**PH**

            He doesn’t really remember what happened next. All Stiles knows now is that he’s sitting on the couch with the note in a ball next to him and a throbbing hand. He lifts open the box he keeps on the coffee table to take out his stash. It’s all muscle memory to him now. He rolls up a joint and sparks it before taking a hit and closing his eyes. His mind is on overdrive trying to think of why someone would say shit like that. That guy doesn’t know him, but granted Stiles doesn’t know him either… but he does know someone who keeps poor helpless animals cooped up all the time can’t be that great of a person, and all this guy knows about Stiles is that he smokes weed. A lot of people do. He swears he’s smelt something coming from the penthouse before so why is this guy so uptight about Stiles using it to save himself from… well, himself. His landlord is an asshole. Why would he assume no one wants Stiles around?

            Memories try to push their way into his mind, but the weed is kicking in and he’s starting to calm down. People want him around. Scott does, Erica does, Boyd… he’s not so sure, and Derek… Damn he didn’t get to see Derek today. Just another reason to be sad. Stiles opens his eyes and he doesn’t know why but he’s crying. Sometimes he can get really emotional when he smokes…

            “Damn…” he whispers. H really wishes he could have seen Derek today. That would’ve been the one thing to keep him from drowning in his own thoughts all day, but it’s okay now. He’s coming down from the anger and being lifted up by the high. He’s feeling better, relaxed, and before he knows it he’s rolling up another joint and finishing that one too. He looks over to his front door and realizes that there’s a small hole in the wall. He’ll fix it another day. Right now he can’t even bring himself to get up. He grabs the remote from the side table and turns on the TV. He’d left it on HBO last night as he tried to lull himself to sleep by watching whatever third rate movie was playing. But _The_ _Hobbit_ is on now, and Bilbo is running to meet the dwarves and Stiles smiles. He’s going on an adventure… He drifts off as Bilbo catches up to the company.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

            A few days pass and before he knows it it’s Friday. The Christmas party is on Tuesday and Derek has been so caught up writing that he hasn’t been to F’coffee since the other day. His friends and sisters know to leave him alone when he’s hit a stride, but when he finally comes out of the hole he wrote himself into he realizes he still hasn’t seen Stiles and he hasn’t asked him come to the party. A part of him hopes Laura has seen him and done it. Another part really hopes he still has the opportunity to ask him. He realizes as he gets cleaned up that he really doesn’t know much about Stiles. He doesn’t know where he lives or what he does, doesn’t know if he has any siblings or if he’s even single. All he knows about Stiles is his favorite books, his favorite movies and bands. He knows that his mother died when he was young and he knows that he went to school for mythology. That’s all Derek really knows about him… oh yeah and that there is this guy named Scott that seems to have a very present role in Stiles’ life. He feels somewhat defeated but still determined as he texts Erica and asks if Stiles has been in yet. She says no, but that he’s been coming in every day around 2:30 to see if Derek has come out of his hole. Derek rolls his eyes but looks at the clock. It’s one. He’s got time… but his excitement gets the best of him. He finishes cleaning up and getting ready as fast as he can. He doesn’t have the patience for the elevator and so he takes the stairs two at a time. When he gets to the Camaro and heads out he doesn’t even realize how fast he’s going until he looks at the clock on the dashboard and realizes it took him only fifteen minutes to clean up and get here when it should’ve taken him at least twenty-five.

            When he walks in, Derek is greeted with a knowing smile and a nod like usual. He doesn’t even bother going up to the counter and opts to sit in his usual chair instead. Laura comes over a few minutes later with his usual and she sits down across from him.

            “So today’s the big day huh?” She smiles at him and he almost wants to punch her but he knows she means well.

            “Yeah.” It’s all he offers and she just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

            “You have got to work on your social skills.” She gets up and heads back to the back office, where he assumes she’s been all day like usual.

            He finds it hard not to be a little jittery. He tries not to look at the door every time the bell sounds, but it’s difficult. At some point though he sort of drifts off. He’s holding his coffee and having flashbacks to when he first met Stiles about six months ago.

            It was July and Derek had just finished the last draft of his second novel. He was hiding in his usual corner, drinking water since it was too hot for coffee and he doesn’t really care for ice blends, when the door opened and this lanky guy walked in with cute mussed brown hair and freckles dotting his skin. He was wearing a tank top and shorts and Derek couldn’t keep himself from looking. Cora had been on break from school and was helping them both in the building by meeting new tenants and taking shifts at the coffee shop. She was behind the counter and looked like she knew the guy vaguely but no matter how many times Derek asked to this day Cora still won’t reveal how she knew Stiles.

            The coffee shop had been crowded that day and there weren’t many places for the guy to sit. Derek still isn’t sure what he did to deserve it, but that day the guy walked right up to him and asked if he could sit down. Derek was too busy trying to hold his tongue to avoid saying something rude so he just nodded. The guy, Stiles is what he had introduced himself as, smiled at him.

            “What the hell is a Stiles?” and immediately Derek hated himself. He thought the guy would get up and walk away right then and there, but he did the surprising thing and laughed at Derek’s rude remark.

            “It’s a nickname. My first name is too Polish to pronounce.” His smile was fucking charming and Derek knew then that he was done for.

            Stiles had asked Derek why he was alone, and to avoid the subject Derek had asked him what kind of books he read. He wasn’t very good at small talk. It’s been nothing but pop culture references and arguments over who has the superior opinion since.

            Derek is so lost in thought about all their previous conversations that he doesn’t even realize someone is sitting across from him until Stiles grabs his free hand and shakes it to snap him out of his daydreams.

            Derek’s first reaction is to grab Stiles’ hand and not let go. “Hey.” Smooth Hale, he thinks to himself.

            Stiles blushes a little and he knows he probably shouldn’t have grabbed Derek’s hand, but Derek hasn’t let go so he’s taking it as a good sign. “Hey. Where were you just now?”

            Derek notices the blush and he can’t help the little flip his stomach does when he also notices that Stiles hasn’t pulled his hand away yet. “I was just thinking.”

            Stiles smiles and rubs his thumb along Derek’s hand, not sure if he’s crossing the line, but then he sees the man blush and it takes everything in him not to lace their fingers together and never let go. “About what?”

            “You.” It comes out before Derek can stop himself and he really has no idea what to do now. He lets go of Stiles’ hand so he can focus, though the hurt look on Stiles’ face makes him feel awful.

            “What about me?” It comes out small and dejected and it only makes Derek hate himself more.

            “I-I,” he’s fucking this up, “I was wondering if you’d like to come to our annual Christmas party… here. On Tuesday.”

            Stiles gives him a questioning look and it makes Derek feel a little better since he hasn’t run off. “It’s after store hours obviously and there is a prize for the ugliest sweater and we invite family and regulars and I - We’d love to have you.”

            It takes a minute but Stiles’ face moves from one of confusion to pure joy. He’s smiling from ear to ear and Derek is long fucking gone.

            “Okay.” It comes out small again but this time he’s blushing and smiling and Derek breathes a sigh of relief. “Can I bring friends?” and that’s when he almost loses it. He sits up fast and rigid.

            “Sure.” It comes out through gritted teeth and makes Stiles look at him in a way that almost asks if he’s okay, but instead they both shrug it off since neither of them feels the need to push the subject.

            “So where have you been the last few days?” Stiles asks.

            Derek explains he’s been working and finally divulges a bit of his personal life and explains to Stiles that he’s a writer, but he won’t tell him his pseudonym. They spend the rest of the afternoon going back and forth with books and movie adaptations while Stiles throws a new name out every once in a while. Derek feels himself settle and he cannot wait for Tuesday, even if Stiles brings a friend that might be something more.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________       

            Laura likes Saturdays.

            The shop usually stays busy which means she gets the chance to be out on the floor making drinks and running dishes back to the kitchen. She’s in her office most of the time, but not always by choice. She likes to be left alone just as much as the next person, but it’s nice to get out of the office and chat with the regulars that she actually gets to meet. She met Stiles for the first time on a Saturday back in August. Since then, Stiles comes in on Saturdays sometimes just to chat with Laura, but today he comes in enraged and Laura tells him to go sit in the chair in the corner, Derek’s chair, and she’ll bring over a cup of her special hot chocolate for him.

            When she walks over Stiles has something in his hands that he’s reading over and over again. Laura sighs. She’s known since August, but hasn’t told either of them. She figured at this point they’d both figure it out, but she must be giving them too much credit.

            “What’s the matter?” She places the cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of him and sits in her usual seat across from the one Stiles is in.

            “My fucking upstairs neighbor. Can’t you do something about him? He says he’s the landlord but you are too. Who is this guy anyway? I just… I can’t deal with this anymore, Laura. I love living in your building but whoever you have that is living upstairs that helps you run the place is fucking insane. His dogs keep me up at all hours of the night and then he complains about me smoking weed and just… I know I shouldn’t have started this whole note thing BUT HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO MEAN?! I WOULD NEVER TELL SOMEONE THEY ARE UNWATNED!” Stiles is talking a mile a minute and as he drifts towards the end he gets louder and louder and Laura sees tears in his eyes and she can’t help but feel responsible.

            “Shhh, it’s all right, Stiles. It will be okay.” She reaches over and places one of her hands on top of one of Stiles’ that is holding the note. She uses her free hand to slowly slide the note from his grip. She sets it on the table, choosing to calm him down before reading the newest cruel thing her brother has to say. She covers his other hand with hers and asks him to close his eyes.

            “Take deep breaths. We’ll sort this whole mess out and I promise I will deal with the man living above you. It will be okay. He can’t kick you out anyway because I want you there. Whatever he says, Stiles… just don’t listen to him. You’re wanted. Everyone here loves you and if the man on the top floor only knew you like we did he’d understand everything.” Laura can feel Stiles relax as he nods. She feels guilty. She lets go of Stiles’ hands and picks up the note.

**You inconsiderate asshole!**

**The music you were blaring last night kept me up all night and my dogs were chomping at the bit to get the hell out of there. You are the only thing I want to get rid of. If it were completely up to me you would have been gone back in July. You have no business staying here and I will be talking with my partner about a way to terminate your contract. You are not wanted in the building and I’d be surprised if you are in life. You will be out of that apartment in three months, I promise you. Look for a place that actually wants a loud little brat like you because it isn’t here.**

**Good Luck finding a place on short notice,**

**PH**

            Laura doesn’t remember much from last night. She does remember the music and her and Erica scratching at the door to get out but that’s it. They went over to Derek’s to talk party details but by the end of it they were so high they shifted and didn’t want to put the energy into shifting back, so they stayed shifted even though they wanted nothing more than to go downstairs and enjoy the music. The only time she ever full shifts is at Derek’s or on full moons with everyone and it’s usually because she feels safe enough to obey her instincts telling her to shift when she’s around her pack in private. She bites her lip as she rereads the letter. Derek can be harsh when he really dislikes someone. He doesn’t think about his words because a lot of the time he never has enough of them to think about, but when he does they are usually said in anger. Laura knows he doesn’t mean this stuff and if he knew what she knows -- well… He’d hate himself even more. She feels completely responsible for this whole situation.

            “Can I ask why you were playing music so loudly?” She is gentle asking the question, hoping not to set Stiles off again.

            “I fell asleep with it on…” He sniffles and the shame in his voice breaks Laura’s heart.

            “Went too far with the drugs last night?” she sighs. She didn’t know Stiles’ anxiety was that bad.

            He nods and sighs, “I’ve just been under so much stress recently and I’m freaking out about Tuesday and my research is on hold while I dig through mountains of old texts and I’m drowning, Laura. I have nothing to go on and then your brother asked me to come to the party and I’m not sure if it’s a date or if he was just being nice and then I get this note this morning and I feel bad that I left the music on but this guy… he tells me constantly that he’s surprised anyone would want me and it makes me doubt things with Derek and my friends and and and-”

            Laura forgets from time to time that not only does Stiles not know Derek is head over heels for him, but that he is also a doctoral student under an immense amount of pressure to finish his degree in a decent amount of time so he can start paying off his student loans. She almost lets out a whine before she gets out of her chair and walks over to Stiles’ side mid-rant. When he chokes up towards the end she places a hand on his face and gets him to look at her, breaking his focus from his stream of thought.

            “Stiles…” He swallows and looks up at her with fresh tears in his eyes. “Everything is going to be fine. I’m not sure how to help with your research, but that can wait till the beginning of the year. You are on break and you have to focus on the little things.” She gives him a small smile. “Like your upcoming date with my brother.”

            His eyes get big and he blushes. “Are you sure it’s a date?”

            Laura wipes away the tears from his cheeks and smiles. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

            He gives her a huffed laugh that sounds like he can’t believe her. She lets his face go and he wipes at his eyes with the back of his hoodie-covered hand.

            “Thank you.” He looks up at her with a small smile. “I wasn’t sure what I was gonna do and you just… you made it easier. Thank you.”

            She leans over and hugs him, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “You are so incredibly welcome, my friend.” She pulls away and smiles at him. “And remember, you are always wanted here.”

            He gives her a small laugh and she returns it as she stands. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to bring all those dirty dishes back to the kitchen.” She points out to the now empty tables surrounding them. He nods and thanks her again. She kisses his forehead before collecting as many dishes as she can, and when she gets back behind the counter she demands Erica to join her in the back room. Erica follows and when they are in the kitchen she slams down the pile of dishes and pulls Erica into the back office with her.

            “Is everything all right?” Erica looks nervous, especially after having watched the scene with Stiles play out from afar.

            “No. We’ve really fucked things up. But I have an idea about how to make it better.”

            “I’m listening.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________       

            Monday comes too fast and Derek distracts himself the best he can by going for a long run and working on his book as much as his mind will allow. All he can think about is tomorrow and Stiles and how he really hopes Stiles will actually come. He has no idea if Stiles will follow through on saying okay to coming, but god Derek hopes he does. He makes it through most of the day, but when Laura comes knocking on his door around seven that night he has run out of all distractions.

            He lets her in and she’s carrying a bag full of Derek’s favorite things.

            “Hey, Sourwolf.” He grunts at the name she has become so fond of calling him. “I brought over stuff to make your favorite dinner and some alcohol and herbs to help you relax.” She smirks as she heads for the kitchen.

            “No offense but the last thing I need to do is get high tonight.” Laura pretty much laughs in his face.

            “Derek, are you fucking kidding me? You are wound so tight right now that if I poke you you will literally explode from the amount of nervous energy you are exerting right now.” She starts pulling out pots to make beef stew, a classic comfort their mother used to make when they would get stressed out about exams or anything that sent them into high anxiety.

            He grunts as he takes a seat at the breakfast bar overlooking the kitchen. Laura pops open a bottle of wolfsbane-laced wine and pours them each a full glass before she continues cooking. Derek drinks about half of it in one go, hoping it will kick in faster than usual. It does. By the time the glass is empty he’s feeling pretty good. The stew is cooking away on the stove and Laura pours him another glass before heading to the couch. She pats the cushion next to her and Derek gets up to join her. They’re leaning on each other like they often do when they’re relaxed. Derek is so content in just being surrounded by his sister and the smells of home that he almost misses what she’s saying.

            “Derek,” she pauses for a minute like she’s trying to choose her words carefully, “I’m sorry about being the cause for your feud with 24B. Erica and I feel completely responsible for the whole thing and well… we just wanted to say we’re sorry.” She trails off. Her whole apology was whispered but it sounded like she was talking right into Derek’s ear.

            He sits up and sets his wine glass on the table, still full. “I appreciate your apology, but I feel like we would have argued anyway. We can’t get along and I really would like it if we could talk about kicking him out. I’m serious this time. I’m done with all this back and forth and I don’t like feeling attacked in my own home.”

            Laura has to try not to laugh at first, but as he goes on she knows he’s serious. But she also knows she can change his mind.

            “Give him till the end of the year. If you two can’t work something out, well… then we can figure out where to go from there. Okay?”

            Derek gives it some thought before he nods. “Fine, but one more note, Laura, and he’s gone.”

            She nods. “Understood… Der…?”

            “What is it now?”

            “I hope you don’t mind but… I invited 24B to our Christmas party.” Laura is biting her lip because she knows what’s about to happen.

            “YOU DID WHAT?!?!” He’s off the couch in seconds, eyes glaring at her as if challenging her to step up to him right now. He’s fuming and Laura knows what she’s done will work itself out, but she has to choose her next words right or else it will all fall apart.

            “I know you’re mad but hear me out --” He cuts her off before she can continue.

            “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOU OUT, LAURA. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!” He starts pacing around the living room, waiting for her answer and, of course doing the exact opposite of what he said he didn’t want to do.

            “Listen, I just figured you could confront the guy and maybe bury the hatchet? He came to me after your last note, Derek. He knows he shouldn’t have started this whole thing between you two, but you really hurt him. I know you don’t know him and won’t pretend to care, but what if I told you you were unwanted. No matter who says it, Derek, the words don’t hurt any less. And you have no idea what his past is like. You should never say those things to someone. I know you of all people know better.”

            Derek knows he’s being scolded and it’s working. He feels guilty for what he’s done. Laura’s right. He has no idea what this guy’s background is but that shouldn’t matter. He should’ve never told the guy he was unwanted. He spent too much time recovering from hearing that from the woman who almost killed his whole family that he forgot what it was like to be on the receiving end of those words. He was mad, but that doesn’t give him the excuse to tell someone they are not wanted in this world. Every person has a purpose and the right to be here as much as the other. His mother spent years telling him that, and now he has to hear it in a slightly altered form from his sister. The guilt is crushing and Derek feels like he not only let his sister down, but that he regressed in his progress of healing from all those years ago.

            He takes a seat in the armchair next to the couch and that’s when Laura knows she’s gotten to him. She knows how he’s feeling right now because she can feel the emotions coming off of him, but she also knows he needed to hear it. He had no right to say the things he said, no matter how angry he was. She only hopes now that he will come to the party and try to make things better.

            After what feels like hours of silence between the two of them Derek finally speaks, “You’re right.” He looks up at her and sighs, “I’ll apologize at the party… Just what I need. Another person to worry about showing up to the party.”

            Laura gives him a small laugh and he looks downright offended, which only makes her laugh more. “Derek, Stiles will be there, I promise. Now let’s stop with the wine and eat dinner, and then afterwards we can smoke a little and then off to bed, okay? No more stress about the party. Just come in your tightest jeans and ugliest sweater and leave the rest to… to fate.” Laura grins at her final words and Derek just rolls his eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________                  

            Tuesday is finally here.

            Derek wakes up feeling… nothing really. He stops himself from getting worked up over Stiles and 24B and instead decides to take on some work at the coffee shop. He heads over there around eight and works until the shop closes at four. They’re closing early so they can set up for the party. The day was busy since students are out for break in all levels of school, which means Derek didn’t have time to freak out between making drinks and running dishes back to the kitchen and washing them. He is grateful for the distraction, and when it comes time to close he stays to help string fairy light in the exposed beam ceilings and put up the Christmas tree Boyd showed up with about twenty minutes ago. It’s just him, Erica, Boyd, Laura, and Cora, who had surprised them by coming home for the holiday when she said she was going to stay in London. Derek is really starting to feel the Christmas spirit by the time his mother, father, aunts, and uncles show up with all the food and plates and such. They set up the food buffet-style and before Derek knows it it’s seven. The party starts at eight.

            Derek tells everyone he’s going to go home and get ready. He waves them all off as he heads to the Camaro and heads home. When he gets there he freezes in the hall near the elevator. He sees the storage closet by the stairs is open and inside is a red bike… one just like Stiles’. He shakes his head. He would know if Stiles lived in his building… wouldn’t he? He chooses not to think too much about it as he climbs into the elevator. When he’s finally inside his apartment he showers and changes into his favorite black jeans and the ugly bright red sweater Laura had bought him that has a wolf on it that’s decked out in all kinds of Christmas garbage. Derek gives himself a once over in the mirror before looking at the clock. It’s 7:45. He decides it’s time to leave. He locks up and when he gets in his Camaro he swears he sees a guy who looks almost exactly like Stiles get into a blue Jeep… but that can’t be him… or so Derek tells himself.

            He shakes it off once again and heads for F’coffee.  When he gets there he doesn’t see a red bike or a blue Jeep and the anxiety starts to set in. He walks in and there are a lot of people there early this year. Boyd’s sisters and mother are here, Erica is here though her brother, Isaac seems to be late as always, the Hales are still here of course, a few regulars have showed up and more drift in as eight o’clock comes and goes.

            Derek is sitting in his usual chair, watching as everyone drinks and laughs and has a good time while he sits there in panic about who will come in the door next, Stiles or 24B. He’s not ready. Laura makes her way over to him and sits down across from him as usual.

            “Is he here yet?” Derek asks.

            “Who?” Laura responds with a shit eating grin.

            The bell above the door rings and in walks Isaac with a guy under his arm. It must be his boyfriend that Erica has talked about. The kid looks like a puppy. All soft eyes and cute smile. Derek thinks they look cute together. He turns his attention back to Laura, missing who walks in after them.

            “24B, Laura, don’t play dumb.” He sees the grin on her face widen and Erica comes out of nowhere as they both stare past Derek. He gives them a strange look. “What are you two staring a-” He turns to see Stiles walking towards him wearing skin tight dark red jeans with a black sweater that lights up and is covered in ugly glitter and Christmas ornaments. He looks incredible and it takes everything in Derek’s control not to pop a boner in the middle of the party.

            Stiles smiles when he sees Derek sitting in his creeper chair. He looks to his right and sees Laura and Erica grinning like mad women. He is so confused by their frightening smiles that he almost misses the way Derek’s sweater and jeans hug every inch of his body as he stands to give Stiles a hug. They hug tight and for quite a long time but when they pull away from each other, Derek’s hand doesn’t leave the small of Stiles’ back. He smiles at Stiles’ blush when Isaac walks over with his boyfriend and Stiles perks up.

            “Oh, Derek, Laura, Erica. I want you all to meet my best friend Scott and his boyfriend, Isaac.” Laura, Erica, and even Derek laugh which only makes Stiles pout. “What’s so funny?”

            “We know Isaac,” Laura answers first.

            “He’s my brother, no matter how much it pains me to admit it.” Erica smirks as Isaac swats at her and Scott chuckles to himself.

            “You’re kidding?” Stiles asks in shock. The girls laugh as they shake their heads and Isaac nods. “Oh my god, how did I not know this?”

            “There’s a lot you don’t know.” Erica smirks and Laura swats at her this time.

            But before Stiles can ask what she means Derek turns to him. “So this is Scott.” He looks at Scott with a bright smile, finally feeling relieved to know that this is his best friend and he is too busy dating Isaac to date Stiles. Derek feels giddy as he reaches a hand out for Scott to shake. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

            “Likewise.” Scott smiles as he gives Derek’s hand a firm shake.

            Stiles coughs and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “So uh now that everyone is all sorted out, Erica what did you mean by there is a lot I don’t know?” But before Erica can answer the music is kicked on and everyone scatters as the adults call them to dance and mingle. Stiles is frustrated but happy to still be in Derek’s arms as they make their way to the food when Stiles’ stomach lets out an audible growl.

            “Hungry?” Derek laughs.

            “Very.” But the way Stiles looks at him when he answers makes Derek shiver, thinking he might mean for something other than food.

            They mingle a bit; Derek introduces Stiles to members of his family and Stiles talks to some of the other regulars. They dance for a few songs and even find the time to sit at their table and talk about people’s sweaters and who they think will win the contest. Derek says Stiles while Stiles thinks Erica’s is pretty atrocious, a unicorn outlined in bright white lights and a button on the bottom that makes it neigh. They are so enamored with each other that neither of them realizes Cora is standing in front of them until she clears her throat loudly to make her presence known.

            Derek had almost started to introduce the two of them before he remembers that somehow Cora knows Stiles.

            Cora completely ignores Derek in favor of talking to Stiles. “How’s the apartment treating you?” and that’s when it clicks. Stiles must live in his building. He must have moved in this summer when Cora was helping them, that’s why Derek had never seen him before. And of course Derek’s lack of social skills means he wouldn’t have seen Stiles around the building. So the red bike, the blue Jeep… it really was Stiles he saw earlier.

            “Not good,” Stiles responds and this makes Derek angry. Why is living in the building not going well for Stiles? He’s funny and friendly, Derek needs to know why, but Cora seems to have the same thought.

            “Why is that? Has someone been rude to you?” She turns to look Derek square in the eye and he’s offended that his sister would assume he is the root for Stiles’ discomfort.

            “Yes, the man who lives above me is actually trying to get me thrown out. He’s apparently the landlord on site that works with your sister.”

            No. No no no. This can’t be real. Stiles… his Stiles is the annoying brat that lives in 24B? This is the guy that Derek claimed was unwanted in the world? But he is wanted. Derek wants him. Derek wants him so bad, but how can this guy and the annoying pothead that lives below him be the same person? Derek feels sick.

            “Derek! Why are you trying to have Stiles thrown out?!” Cora is genuinely shocked and when Derek looks over at Stiles he can see all the pieces clicking for him too. Stiles’ face goes from shock to horror to anger and he’s up and out of his chair in seconds.

            Derek pushes Cora out of the way and ignores all the calls of their names as he runs out into the cold December air to stop Stiles. He has to apologize. He has to make things right. He has to let Stiles know he’s wanted and that he’s sorry he ever made him feel like he wasn’t.

            Derek stops him at the blue Jeep he saw earlier tonight. The one that’s been parked in the building’s lot since July. How did he not put this together sooner? Derek grabs Stiles’ wrist before he can open the car.

            “Let me go, Derek.” His words are so angry and hurt that Derek does so because his heart is literally breaking in his chest.

             “Stiles, please let me explain.” He’s begging but before he can get out the next words a fist is connecting with his cheek and he stumbles backwards.

            “How long have you known?” Derek looks up to see Stiles cradling his hand. “How long did you let me make a fool of myself falling for you here and yet getting treated like dirt back at the building? Was this all some game to you? Did you do all this only so you can show me just how unwanted I am? You asked me here to what, Derek? To tell everyone how much you don’t want me and make an even bigger fool out of me?” Derek cringes at all the accusations and he whines when he sees the tears flowing from Stiles’ eyes.

            “No, Stiles, you’ve got it all wrong. I -- I didn’t --” Derek is trying but he just can’t get the words out.

            “You didn’t what, Derek?!” It’s screamed in his face and Derek can hardly reply, the air knocked out of him.

            “I didn’t know.” It’s whispered and hurt and Derek feels like he’s losing everything right now and he just wishes Stiles would believe him.

            “Bullshit.” And with that Derek looks at him and the tears begin to fall. Stiles almost looks sorry for him, but the anger is still there.

            “It’s true.” Neither of them had noticed that the entire party had moved from inside the shop to the parking lot with them until Laura decides to speak up.

            Stiles turns to her, looking angry as he scoffs, “You’re lying. You knew. You had to have told him.”

            Laura shakes her head. “I didn’t. Stiles… I thought you two would work it out for yourselves, but you didn’t. Which is why after Derek’s last letter I knew you two had to find out some way. So I brought you both here. I was going to tell you before the music started but then the party got bigger and Erica and I just lost track of everything. We should have told the both of you sooner. But Stiles, you have to believe me when I say Derek had no idea you were living in our building. Please believe me.” Stiles still looks angry, especially when she mentions that Erica knew too, but when she sticks up for Derek again he seems to crack.

            Stiles turns from Laura and looks at Derek who is still crying and begging with his eyes for him to believe every word Laura says.

            But he can’t. He can’t trust them right now. Derek’s trying to say something else, but all Stiles can hear coming out of his mouth is “I don’t want you. You’re not my _son._ ”

            He starts shaking violently and he looks up to see Derek’s face scrunched in concern, but all he can do is turn around, get in his car, and get the hell out of there. He’s having trouble breathing and his hands are having a hard time staying gripped to the steering wheel. He pulls over and closes his eyes. He leans his head forward and starts counting to ten repeatedly in his head. His hands slowly stop shaking and grip the steering wheel hard as his mind tries to push the memories in but he keeps counting, this time out loud. He gets louder and louder as he focuses on the numbers and the way his mouth is moving, anything but the flashbacks trying to make their way in. As his mind starts to quiet itself, so does his body. The shaking slowly fades and his hands are his again to control. His breathing is still a little forced but that will have to do. Stiles hadn’t noticed when it started but he left the engine running, barely having enough sense to throw his Jeep in park before letting the panic attack take over. He breathes a heavy sigh and brings a hand to his face to rub his eyes. He’s been crying, another thing he hadn’t noticed. He slowly moves the car back out onto the road and heads for his dad’s house. The only safe place he has left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________                  

            Derek wasn’t sure how he got home.

            As soon as Stiles had left, Derek had shut down. He walked back into the shop, got his coat and his keys, and left. He’s not even sure where he had gone, but eventually he guesses he made his way home because here he is, hours later sitting on the couch with his third bottle of wolfsbane wine and a joint half-finished lying in the ashtray on the coffee table. It still isn’t enough to contain his guilt. He hates himself, more than he had ever hated himself after Kate. He’s never wanted to disappear more than he does right now.

            No matter what his mother had said in the past, Derek doesn’t deserve to be here. He doesn’t have the right to make someone feel so shitty about themselves that they leave in a state of sheer panic, and not make it home. He knows Stiles isn’t home. He’s checked. Ears wide open waiting to hear anything and nose on alert for the familiar scent of weed, but nothing has settled the disturbing thought in him that Stiles could be lying dead somewhere right now all because of him. He looks over to the balcony that opens across the far wall. He knows it won’t kill him, but maybe the wolfsbane has dampened his abilities enough that he just might…

            His thoughts are cut off when a knock comes from his front door and Laura lets herself in.

            “Get out.” She doesn’t make it two steps in before he stands and slams the wine bottle on the table so hard it shatters.

            “Derek I --” She’s cut off when a growl, the only warning she knows she’ll get, comes deep from his chest. She flashes her eyes at him, but he’s already beta shifted. He starts walking towards her, but she backs up to the door and he stops.

            “Get out. You are the last person I want to see right now. Leave and don’t come back or I swear I will make you wish you had never walked through my door.”

            Laura doesn’t move right away. Instead she looks at him, really looks at the state he’s in and it only makes her feel disgusted with herself. His hair is standing on end, claws and teeth bared for her to see, and his eyes… She hasn’t seen that much hatred in his eyes since Kate. She knows she’s really fucked things up, but this…this really hurts her. She brings a hand up to cover her mouth so she doesn’t let out a sob as she starts crying. She lets her hand fall back to her side as she grabs the door handle and slowly starts to leave. Before she makes it all the way through the door she turns her face to see that Derek hasn’t changed his stance.

            “I’m sorry,” she whispers and then slams the door shut.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________                  

            It’s been a week since the party.

            Stiles has been staying with his dad this whole time. He’s told his dad everything and while John thinks Stiles was right in getting away, he also believes that Stiles should forgive Derek at some point, even if Derek was the one to bring back the painful memories of Claudia. Stiles knows he’s right. His anger has subsided a bit since the party and he’s had the chance to really think about what happened, and while he knows Derek had no idea who he was talking to, he can’t bring himself to completely forgive Derek until they talk, but he also has not made up his mind on whether or not he’ll talk to Derek anytime soon. As much as he wants to confront him, Stiles is still hurting.

            Christmas had been a little awkward. Scott, Melissa, and Isaac had come over for dinner, so of course there was nothing but concerned looks thrown at Stiles by his best friend and even a few from Isaac that made him a little uncomfortable. At one point Scott had gotten him alone and asked if he had spoken to Derek to which Stiles had replied with asking if he was fucking kidding him and Scott just kind of sulked like a kicked puppy. Stiles had rolled his eyes, but he knew then that he’d have to talk to Derek at some point. He still doesn’t know when that point will be.

            Stiles hasn’t been back to his apartment since the night of the party. He’s starting to run out of clothes at his dad’s house so he decides to head over there today in the afternoon when he thinks Derek will be at the coffee shop. He pulls up to the building and doesn’t see the Camaro he had wondered about many times over since meeting Derek. He had hoped Derek lived in his building, but he really should have been careful what he wished for. He heads inside and his first stop is at the storage closet. It’s locked and no matter how much Stiles jiggles the door handle he knows it won’t open. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he presses his forehead against the frosted glass window in the door but when he opens his eyes he can make out the distorted shape of his bike. He sighs in relief, feeling happy that Derek didn’t do anything to it. Not that he thought Derek would, but just… Anyway, he groans soon after realizing he will have to talk to Derek or Laura in order to get his bike out of the closet. He steps away from the door and heads for the elevator. The whole ride up he can’t sit still because he’s worried about what he’ll find when he gets to his door. An eviction notice was his first thought, but when he reaches the front door and nothing is there he almost feels a little sad. He had almost wanted Derek to do something to show Stiles what he wants him to do.

            He lets himself in and almost slips as he walks through the threshold. When he looks down he sees he’s standing on a pile of folded notes. Just like the ones he’s been getting for the past six months. He feels dread wash over him, but when he picks them up he notices something different about these notes. They’re numbered. He puts them in order and shuts the door. He walks over to his couch and just stares at the pile of eighteen notes in his hands. He’s unsure if he wants to read them all right now or if he should just throw them out, so he sets them on his coffee table next to his stash box and goes to pack a few things to take to his dad’s house.

            The whole time he’s going through his closet the notes are the only thing he’s thinking about. He stops a few times to stand in the doorway of his bedroom and just stare at the pile on the coffee table before he just shakes his head and goes back to packing. But when he’s finished, he slowly makes his way back over to the couch and sits. He stares at them for at least twenty minutes until he finally decides the only way he’ll be able to read these things is if he smokes a little. So he goes through his usual motions, the whole time never really taking his eyes off the letters. When he finally sparks the joint and takes his first hit he realizes he really just needed to think he was high to read these because he grabs the first letter as he blows the smoke out of his mouth not really feeling anything.

            Stiles unfolds what he assumes is the first letter since it was the only one without a number and nearly chokes when he sees a decently drawn picture of his ugly sweater at the top. He takes another hit from the joint and then starts to read.

            **Dear Stiles,**

**I’m sorry. You deserve better.**

**Derek**

            He’s a little pissed… Okay a lot of pissed. He got so worked up just to read this stupid note and all it is is a lame apology and now he almost doesn’t want to read the rest of the letters… almost. But he takes one last hit and unfolds the next letter. And with every new letter comes more words. More beautifully written words about how Derek wants him and how sorry he is and how he locked his bike up so no one would steal it and how the key is under Stiles’ welcome mat. Words that tell Stiles he’s welcome to stay in the building for as long as he wants because the building is lucky to have a tenant that is concerned about animals and their wellbeing (that makes him laugh). Each note even comes with a picture. A few of what Stiles thinks are Derek’s dogs, many with ugly Christmas sweaters they had discussed at the party, but the last one comes with a sad wolf.

            **Dear 24B,**

**The angry man that lived above you forgot what it was like to be on the receiving end of the words he had said to you. He has been evicted from the building and will not return. I am your new landlord and I’m writing to tell you that I am nervous to meet you. The owner, Laura, has had nothing to say but good things and suggested that if I need any reminding of the last tenant that lived in this apartment that I ask you. I am sorry he… I’m sorry I was so cruel. You deserve to be in this building as much as anyone else. You are wanted here by the landlord, the whole staff at F’coffee, your family, your friends, but mostly by me. I hope you stay as long as you’d like and that we get to meet sometime soon.**

**Thank you for being you.**

**Looking forward to meeting you,**

**Derek Hale**

            Stiles presses the joint into the ashtray to put it out. He leaves the letters on the table and grabs his bag and heads to his dad’s.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________                  

            It’s officially 2016.

            Derek’s New Year’s resolution was to start helping out more at the building and at the coffee shop. He’s looking for a fresh start.

            Christmas had been brutal. His family only had questions about Stiles and he got so drunk that he had gotten the idea to leave a note under Stiles’ door. He woke up the next day realizing what he had done and hoping that Stiles hadn’t come home yet. But Derek couldn’t bring himself to unlock the door to Stiles’ apartment and get the note. He had invaded Stiles’ life enough as it was so he left it, but not without writing another to apologize for the first one. He made sure to number that one so it didn’t get confused with the first. He had gone back to his apartment and attempted to continue with the progress on his book, but all he found himself wanting to write were letters to Stiles. So that’s what he did until Tuesday. He had slipped number eighteen under the door and left to help Boyd and Erica move some new furniture his mother had bought for the shop. But when he came back later that night he smelt a fresh scent of weed and Stiles and knew he had stopped by. Derek had rushed up to his door hoping something would be there, but there was nothing.

            He sulked until New Year’s Eve when Laura had come over and gotten him tipsy, not drunk. They had started speaking again when Derek had freaked out about the first note he left on Christmas. He had called her drunk and on the verge of tears after he left the note under the door and she came over and took care of him. There were no more apologies to be made between them and they both agreed to ring in the new year with a fresh slate. One that included more honesty from Laura and more helping from Derek.

            So here they are, January first and Laura is in the back room like usual while Derek is behind the counter making drinks with the occasional dish run since they aren’t too busy. He clears away some dishes from his table and lets a small sad smile take over his face. When he turns to bring them back to the kitchen he notices Erica watching him with a similar smile on her face.

            “He’ll come around eventually.”

            Derek just sort of shrugs. “I think I really blew it, but it’s a new year. Anything can happen.”

            Erica snorts, “Your new optimism is frightening.” He scowls at her and she just smiles. “See? That’s better.”

            He rolls his eyes, but smiles as he heads to the kitchen to wash the few dishes that are in the sink. He hopes Erica is right, but he knows he fucked up. He had not been expecting anything to come from his letters, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t some hope in him after finding out Stiles had been home a few days ago and maybe read them. He sighs and as he steps back out behind the counter he sees a familiar lanky body standing there with his back turned. It’s covered in the typical bright red hoodie and tight jeans and a dark grey beanie is covering Derek’s favorite mussed brown hair. His heart is beating double time as he steps over to the register, not even daring to look at Erica and Boyd, who are staring with their mouths wide open.

            Instead he clears his throat and says, “Welcome to F’coffee, what can I get started for you today?”

            Stiles turns around and he looks about as nervous as Derek feels, but he’s got a small smile on his face and it’s enough to make Derek feel full for the first time in ten days.

            “Hi, can I get a medium black coffee with two sugars, please?” The smile still graces his face and it takes everything in Derek not to leap over the counter and just…

            “Sure,” Stiles reaches for his wallet but Derek stops him, “it’s on the house.” He looks away to put in the order even though Boyd’s almost done making it.

            “Thank you.” Derek looks back up at him and just when he thinks Stiles will move down to get his coffee from the partition he is surprised as a hand is thrust in his direction. “Hi, I’m Stiles.”

            Derek huffs out a laugh and reaches a hand out and gives Stiles’ a firm shake. “What the hell is a Stiles?” he says with a smirk and Stiles just laughs.

            “It’s a nickname. My first name is too Polish to pronounce.” They both let go of the other’s hand, not wanting to push it, and then Stiles speaks again. “I think I live in your building. I’m in 24B just below the penthouse. I want to apologize in advance if you smell weed coming from my apartment. I have high anxiety and insomnia and it helps.” Stiles just sort of shrugs and gives Derek a half sort of smile.

            Derek nods. “I thought you looked familiar. I’m one of the owners of the building. I live in the penthouse above you and I would like to apologize if my dogs bother you with all their noise.” He turns to glance at Erica but she is too busy smiling like a loon to care. “I’m trying to get them to run around in the woods more these days.” Stiles’ face lights up and Derek walks around the counter as he takes off the apron he’s using to keep from getting milk and coffee all over his favorite Henley.

            “Maybe I can walk them with you sometime?” Stiles asks as he reaches for Derek’s shirt to pull him in closer.

            “Sure, and then maybe after you can come over and we can smoke a little?” Derek’s face feels like it’s going to split in two as he wraps his arms around Stiles’ lower back.

            “Sounds perfect.” And with that Stiles crashes their lips together. The kiss is hot and fast and slow and sweet and needy and giving all at the same time. They pull apart, breathless, to the sound of everyone in the coffee shop cheering and catcalling.

            They’re so wrapped up in each other that Stiles almost forgets that they have a lot of talking to do and Derek almost forgets that at some point he’ll have to explain his “dogs”, but there’s time for talking and dogs. The year just started, and it looks like it’s going to be a good one.

 


End file.
